


Happy Mother's Day

by dyingpoet



Series: peter parker deserves happiness [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, poor boy's just got it rough yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Peter's Mother's Days have always sucked for obvious reasons, but he's got more people in his corner this year





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolutely Bangin complete breakdown last night so we back at it today :^)

Peter had always been grateful that Mother’s Day was on a Sunday, one of the two days a week where he didn’t have to dodge Flash’s jabs at school. He didn’t know if he was heartless enough to make fun of him for not having a Mom to celebrate with, but he didn’t feel like finding out.

But he had to get out of bed. Staring at the pattern the curtains made with the sunlight on his wall was only entertaining for so long.

Turning his head, he reached out and brushed his fingers over the edge of the note May had left on his bedside table this morning. She always worked a double on Sunday’s, hospitals didn’t care about weekends.

_Have a good day sweetie, we’re all proud of you today_

Scribbled at the end was a heart, and Peter sniffled a little bit. He knew what she meant by putting ‘we’, it was her way of acknowledging his parents without overwhelming him, or herself.

He moved to sit up, wiping at his now slightly wet face with his sleeve and taking a deep breath. Would they be proud of him? A few days ago on patrol a mugger had stabbed the girl he was after before Peter got to him. She was okay but still, he could have been better.

They would have wanted him to be better, or maybe they wouldn’t have wanted anything from him. He didn’t _know_ them, it was like they were strangers.

No, no. Digging his knuckles into his eyes, Peter took another shuddering breath and shook his head; he couldn’t think like that, he couldn’t be a mess all day.

It took another five or so minutes of breathing until he was able to pick up his phone to try and distract himself. MJ was gone to visit her Mom in Chicago, and Ned would be busy today, but the internet was at his disposal. It felt like a Youtube kind of day.

He pulled up the app and was scrolling through Lineup’s new videos when the screen cut out. Buzzing, Tony’s face popped up and his contact name, _The Real Iron Man_ , popped up underneath it.

Peter sighed, tempted to ignore it. He just wasn’t feeling up to do suit adjustments or really anything today, but chances were that if he ignored the call Tony would keep calling, or just override his phone and make the call pick up.

He slid to accept the call, clearing his throat to try and make his voice sound less clogged before he did.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey kid,”_ Tony’s voice came over from the other end, _“where are you right now?”_

Peter was up and pacing across his room before Tony even finished the question. “Um, home, is-is there anything you, uh, needed me for?”

Cringing internally at the stuttering, Peter felt his heartbeat pick up a bit when the other end went silence, it was out of character. He didn’t sound that bad, right?”

“Are you okay, Pete?”

Fuck, okay yeah, he might have sounded a little mixed up, but he didn’t want to drag Mr. Stark into one of his two least favorite days of the year.

“Yeah, I’m--it’s fine, I’m fine I mean,” Peter bit out, he could feel himself grasping for straws though because he was fresh out of fun excuses. “Just tired, I was actually just gonna stay home today, so if you wanted to do something with the suit can it maybe wait for tomorrow? Because I have, y’know, homework and stuff and need to, uh, clean the apartment, so, yeah.”

The line went silent again because what the _hell_ ? Clean the apartment? That was nothing, and when Peter breathed in again _he_ heard it shudder, which meant Mr. Stark definitely did too.

 _“You wanna_ clean your apartment _instead of working on your Spiderman suit?”_ Tony asked, his voice a mix of sarcasm and concern that Peter knew was the closest he ever sounded to genuinely worried.

Peter bit his lip and nodded to the empty room. “Yeah.”

“Cool, I’m gonna stop by in a few minutes.”

“No!” Peter burst out, lowering his voice rapidly before continuing. “I mean, no, you don’t have to it’s gonna be really boring and May isn’t here and I don’t know if she wants people over--”

“Already walking out the door, see you in a few.”

The call cut off, and Peter pulled the phone away from his ear and stared dumbly at the screen for a few seconds before falling back onto his bed with a loud groan. He needed to get better at lying.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Peter was sitting at his kitchen table, picking at a bowl of Cocoa Puffs when he heard the lock to their front door click; Tony had made himself a key for ‘emergencies’ a while back.

For some reason Peter sat up straighter and looked over the apartment quickly, the thing was actually really clean and he didn’t want to commit to the lie enough to mess it up. All he’d managed to do was run a brush through his hair and splash some cold water against his face to try and get rid of any evidence that he’d been crying earlier.

The door opened and Tony walked in, looking a little disheveled himself but Peter chalked it up to him working in the lab all night.

“Morning Queens,” he greeted, shutting the door behind him.

Peter’s lips quirked up a little at the nickname. Steve had started calling him that a while back and it had sort of caught on. “Hi Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked him up and down before sitting in the chair across from him and leaning back He gestured at the apartment and nodded. “So, going to spend the day cleaning up, huh?”

Looking around Peter bit his lip anxiously, yeah it did look really clean. May had had the day off yesterday and sort of taken care of that.

“And other stuff, I guess.”

Peter took a bit bite of his cereal so he didn’t have to say anything else, eyes wandering anywhere but Tony’s hard stare. Neither of them handled silences well.

“Do I have to sit here for an hour, or do you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Tony raised his eyebrows when Peter almost choked on his cereal, coughing violently once he got it down.

“Jesus Christ, kid.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Tony asked, tone dropping all humor as he looked at Peter, eyes watering from coughing not really helping his case.

“Yeah, I just, uh,” Peter trailed off, taking a second to figure out what he wanted to say. When he looked up at Tony though, he let his shoulders drop; there was real worry there. “It’s just today.”

“Did something happen, it’s not even ten yet--”

“No, just like, the actual date,” Peter said quietly, looking meekly across the table as he went back to pushing his cereal around in the bowl.

Tony frowned for a moment before realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah.”

The air between them felt heavier, and Tony raked a hand through his hair, quit obviously not knowing what to say.

Guilt began to worm itself into Peter’s chest though, he didn’t need to drag anyone down with him.

“Y’know what it’s really not a big deal, because like I could have it a lot worse because at least I have May, and I don’t even remember my Mom so I shouldn’t even be upset it’s so _stupid--_ ”

“Okay wow,” Tony cut off, fingers drumming on the table as he studied peter, “stop with that, okay? That’s not true.”

Peter nodded, feeling tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes as he did; he wasn’t going to cry in front of Tony, he couldn’t.

Tony leaned forward and tilted his head to keep eye contact with Peter. “Hey, look at me.”

Peter did, Tony coming out a little hazy in his vision as he really did start to tear up.

“You lost people, it sucks, and you get to feel sad or upset or anything you want about it, okay? It doesn’t matter if you think other people have it worse.”

Nodding jerkily, Peter wiped at his face with his sleeve, voice shaking as he started to speak. “Yeah-yeah I know, it’s just a bad day every year, y’know? Because May misses them too, and she keeps saying that they would be proud of me and everything, but I really don’t know if they would be, Mr. Stark, because I keep messing up and people get hurt, and I don’t know if they would think that that’s a good thing.”

Tony looked pained, actually pained from across the table, and Peter’s jaw was _aching_ because he wanted to cry really bad but he wouldn’t in front of Tony, he wouldn’t--

There was the sound of a chair moving, and Peter didn’t even bother to look up from the table as he felt his breathing get faster and faster, and he couldn’t hold it back much longer because it _hurt_ so bad.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Tony squeezed his shoulder a little when Peter kept looking down. “You help so many people, kid, for nothing in return. Hell, you get beat up and get the cops called on you every night and you still keep doing it, because you’re a _good person_ , and they would be damn proud of that, _I’m_ damn proud of that.”

The damn broke at that bit, and Peter let out a choked sob before fully letting go. He registered Tony pulling him in and wrapping his arms tighter around him, the older man stuff and clearly not used to doing this type of thing, but Peter didn’t care.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Tony’s voice rumbled against Peter’s chest as he clung to his shirt, breath hiccuping as he tried to nod, but his whole body was sort of shaking so he didn’t know if he caught it.

“It’s alright.”

* * *

 

After some time Peter had pulled back and somewhat composed himself, Tony not even giving him the chance to feel embarrassed before he said he would stay with him in the apartment for the day. Peter had argued, he definitely had more important things to do than hang around with him in Queens, but that had gotten shot down quickly.

An hour later found them both on Peter’s couch, _Aladdin_ playing on the T.V. while the two of them sat, Tony with his feet propped up on the table and Peter curled into himself, eating Chinese from down the street. It was ten o’clock in the morning.

“It’s probably dinner time in China,” Tony said with a shrug, piling a massive amount of food on Peter’s plate before even thinking about himself. “And you have the a faster metabolism than Cap, so eat.”

Peter grinned through a mouthful of fried rice, Tony rolling his eyes and looking back at the screen. “Fantastic table manners.”

“We aren’t sitting at a table, these are couch manners.”

Tony chuckled and Peter felt the weight on his chest lessen a bit as he did.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Tony looked over at him, just barely smiling as he reached out and pushed playfully at Peter’s head and ruffled his head. “Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy this was some sad shit yall ngl,, poor peter tbh,, but i hope u enjoyed!!!
> 
> leave kudos/comments to save my Mortal Soul!!! also prompts if u have any!!!!


End file.
